


Clématite Potter-Mikaelson

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father Elijah - Freeform, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Elijah adopte Clématite Potter lorsqu'elle est enfant et par ce geste, les choses vont considérablement changer à Poudlard d'abord mais aussi à Mystic Falls.





	Clématite Potter-Mikaelson

Elijah était épuisé, mentalement, étant un vampire Originel qui buvait régulièrement du sang, il allait très bien physiquement. C'était le reste le problème. Il n'avait pas vu son frère aîné depuis neuf cents ans, il n'avait pas revu Rebekah depuis leur départ, leur fuite de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il était allé voir son demi-frère Niklaus il y a plusieurs décennies mais Rebekah n'avait pas été présente. Les choses avaient été claires. Sa petite sœur chérie avait été poignardé à son tour, il ne savait tout simplement pas pourquoi mais c'était insupportable, l'idée était douloureuse. Il l'avait vu si souvent, immobile, grise dans un cercueil, une dague planté dans la poitrine... Et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là, son petit frère Kol l'était aussi tout comme leur aîné Finn.

Neuf cent ans. Cela faisait neuf cent ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son grand frère. Neuf cent ans qu'il avait laissé Niklaus mettre leur frère aîné dans un cercueil pour avoir osé tomber amoureux de Sage. Pour avoir voulu quitter leur famille, au moins momentanément, pour être heureux ailleurs. Finn avait été condamné au cercueil et à la dague. 

Elijah était resté sans rien faire. Comme à chaque fois en somme, outre les fois où il avait aidé Niklaus à poignarder son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Et à présent il les avait perdu pour toujours, Niklaus ayant jeté leurs corps dans l'océan. Il avait perdu sa famille, il n'avait plus qu'un désir de vengeance à présent, le désir de tuer Niklaus. Le petit frère qu'il avait défendu encore et encore et qui l'avait trahi. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Comment Niklaus avait-il pu faire une telle chose à Kol et à Rebekah ? Même à Finn.

Que se passerait-il s'il arrivait un jour à tuer Klaus ? Sa vengeance serait accomplie mais il resterait seul. Niklaus était le seul autre Originel, en dehors de leur père, qui respirait. Et il était hors de question pour Elijah de contacter Mikael, il avait été son père, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le considérait plus comme tel. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne le voyait que comme un monstre. Comme un monstre qui cherchait à les tuer.

Elijah fronça les sourcils en entendant des pleurs, il avait marché tout en ayant des pensées noires, cherchant une distraction, comme si souvent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre des pleurs d'enfants, des pleurs étouffés. Intrigué, il se laissa guider dans la direction des sons et trouva une petite fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au bol pleurant derrière un arbre. Elle avait ce qui semblait être un vieux haut, un peu sale mais surtout bien trop grand pour elle, il pourrait lui servir aisément de robe. Elle avait des bleus sur les bras, clairement visible pour Elijah qui les cherchait, mais aussi sur l'épaule qui était dénudé dû à la largeur du col. La bouche d'Elijah se plissa en voyant ça, il avait commis bien des atrocités au fil des années, mais il n'avait jamais menacé un enfant, encore moins lui faire du mal. C'était la même chose pour son frère Niklaus, enfin ça l'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble et il doutait que ça ait changé depuis. 

"Qui...." commença la fillette qui l'avait visiblement entendu marcher. Un fait assez surprenant vu qu'il n'avait pas fait de bruit. Comment avait-elle su ? Néanmoins Elijah n'était pas vraiment concentré sur cette réponse, il l'était plus par la fillette elle même, la petite fille avait des yeux vraiment magnifiques et très expressifs. Il y avait de la peur mais aussi de la résignation, plus qu'il n'y aurait jamais du en avoir dans les yeux d'un enfant. Même Niklaus, au pire de la cruauté de Mikael lorsqu'ils étaient humains, n'avait pas paru aussi résigné. Mais il n'avait pas été seul, tandis que cette petite semblait l'être.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Elijah, puis-je savoir ton nom ?" il demanda poliment en s'accroupissant afin de croiser son regard plus aisément, afin d'être à son niveau. 

 Elle le regarda interdite, clairement elle ne savait pas comment réagir, et Elijah se sentit s'attendrir, cette fillette ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur Rebekah, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux émeraudes tandis que sa petite sœur était blonde aux yeux bleus, cependant il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Etait-ce cela que Niklaus avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rencontré Marcellus ? Etait-ce pour cela que son frère s'était tant adouci au contact de l'enfant, avant que ses insécurités ne le fassent redevenir paranoïaque et cruel ? Elijah avait envie de voir la lumière qui était présente, si faible, dans le regard de cette fillette, l'illuminer. Pour le moment c'était une simple mèche mais il voulait que ça se transformer en brasier. 

"A l'école, la maitresse m'a appelé Clématite." répondit d'une voix douce et musicale, quoiqu'il ne pouvait l'entendre ainsi que parce qu'il était un vampire. Elle parlait dans un murmure, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de parler. L'idée lui fit lutter pour ne pas montrer la colère qu'il ressentait, la curiosité d'un enfant était une chose importante, un enfant devait être protégé, à tout prix. C'était le rôle des adultes de le faire, il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était évident que là, Clématite n'était pas protégée comme elle le devrait.

"Et à la maison, comment tes parents t'appellent-ils ?" demanda Elijah, toujours très attentif envers les détails, particulièrement au niveau du vocabulaire.

"Fille ou Monstre." répondit Clématite après un instant d'hésitation. "Mais c'est pas mes parents, ils sont morts. C'est mon oncle et ma tante."

Elle n'était pas sûre de la conduite à suivre, son oncle lui disait de toujours répondre aux questions des adultes mais elle n'était pas supposée dire ce qui se passait dans la maison, quoiqu'elle n'était pas sûre du pourquoi. Il disait toujours qu'il était normal, que sa famille, à son exception, était parfaitement normale. Il s'en vantait même.

Elijah avait rarement été aussi heureux pour son self-control, il était évident que cette petite fille avait été exposé au pire de l'espèce humaine, il ne voulait pas s'ajouter au nombre en lui montrant sa colère. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils dire une chose pareille à un enfant ?

"Clématite, c'est un très joli prénom." il commenta à la place, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Merci." sourit hésitante Clématite.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda Elijah, ne voulant pas la pousser ou l'effrayer.

"D'accord." elle acquiesça après un long moment de silence, où elle l'avait observé avec attention, semblant sonder son âme.

 

Les semaines suivants cette rencontre, Elijah se retrouva tous les jours dans ce petit coin de la banlieue de Londres, assis sur un banc ou par terre, discutant avec Clématite autant que possible avant qu'elle ne doive retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Un fait qui énervait prodigieusement Elijah. 

La fillette aux yeux émeraudes avait vraiment réussi à capturer son cœur, elle était encore hésitante avec lui, hésitante à l'idée de lui faire entièrement confiance. Cependant chaque jour elle était un peu plus à l'aise, un peu plus heureuse en le voyant, plus détendue en sa présence, se risquant même à lui faire un baiser sur la joue depuis trois jours.

Elijah avait de plus en plus de mal à la regarder partir, à la laisser partir et surtout à se séparer d'elle. Il avait envie qu'elle reste avec lui, c'était un peu égoïste de sa part probablement mais elle réussissait à le faire sourire avec aise, une chose qu'il avait cru avoir perdu il y a longtemps. Avec elle, il se sentait plus léger, plus humain même. Il avait très envie de la garder avec lui et chaque jour, c'était un peu plus difficile de se rappeler pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant il avait tout une liste.

Il était arrivé en premier aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas forcément étrange, ça variait selon les jours mais il commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle était au retard. Il se leva du banc où il était installé en entendant ses pas, le son était très familier à présent, cependant ce qui était moins habituel c'était l'odeur de sang. Elle était blessée.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour se précipiter vers elle, voulant se rassurer, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la serrer contre lui. Il se rendit vite compte de la raison de l'odeur du sang, quelqu'un l'avait frappé à de multiples reprises avec une ceinture. La boucle de la ceinture en premier.

"Clématite, veux-tu partir d'ici ?" demanda Elijah, il refusait de la laisser retourner chez son oncle. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais.

"Où j'irais ? J'ai personne d'autre." répondit perdue Clématite.

"Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Devenir ma fille." répondit Elijah, sincèrement.

"Tu veux de moi ?" demanda Clématite, choquée et perdue.

"Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre." affirma Elijah, sincère.

"Je veux pas être un poids." dit Clématite en baissant le regard.

"Tu ne seras pas un poids Clématite. Bien au contraire." dit sérieusement Elijah. "Alors veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? Devenir ma fille ?"

"Oui." répondit Clématite, les yeux remplis de larmes. "Oui pour venir avec toi. Oui papa."

"Dorénavant tu es Clématite Potter-Mikaelson. Ma fille." déclara Elijah en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à rendre cela officiel, et à régler le problème des Dursley. Rien de problématique en somme.


End file.
